darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 25
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Shockwave's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP 3/16/2012 06:09 PM Throne Room Megatron is sitting on his throne, with a tightly clenched fist obscuring his mouth & nose. Soundwave enters the Throne Room and moves to stand before Megatron, the mech silently waiting to be recognized. Shockwave enters just behind Soundwave as well, the one-armed-mech's unreadable face quite unreadable as he too stops before the Emperor. He chooses to speak first "Lord Emperor Megatron." in greeting in his mechanical tones. Starscream eyes the others whom he holds rank over. He then turns towards Megatron. "Shall we begin Lord Megatron?" he asks before turning back towards the others. He was simply waiting for the go ahead. Megatron sits very still, thinking and brooding deeply beneath a furrowed gray brow. Soundwave looks over at the other mechs, offering a slight nod. Otherwise he waits to see what the Emperor has to say. Megatron’s creases his brow even deeper, though it's not obvious if it's a sign of being disturbed, or scrutinizing his own dark thoughts further. Upon hearing the Decepticons settling down, he sits up. Ramjet stands back flanking Starscream, he casually crosses his arms across his chest as he eyes the room. Shockwave continues then, as though Starscream had not even spoken "You have summoned us here, Megatron, to begin discussions of how to solve the problem of the black hole. I have a few theories in mind, and my colleague Soundwave does as well." Megatron straightens and looks over the assembled Decepticons. He speaks. "Decepticons. We have much work ahead of us. After much deliberation over the crisis that faces this planet, it is believed we have a solution... Let us hear these theories, and then, Starscream, you will brief them on the options we discussed." Starscream offers a nod to Ramjet before glancing towards Shockwave. He did not mind his actions that much. He smiles when Megatron issues the orders. He offers a nod in acceptance. The floor was Shockwave's for the moment. Megatron gazes upon Shockwave, his chin held high, waiting. Soundwave inclines his head slightly, "Solutions: Required thorough investigation of perpetrators of engine ignition. Furthermore researching what was found out about them." he pauses a moment, "Fact: Engine ignition depleted unknown amount of energon stores, locations to be determined for our future purposes. Fact: Perpetrators may zealously guard the engines, which will require taking area by force. Unknown at this time the full number of perpetrators. Query: Emperor Megatron willing to throw entire army at location to force our way in and determine if engines can be reutilized?" Megatron nods. "We will discuss that in time, Soundwave. It is an option that has been... evaluated, and will be addressed when Starscream briefs you. Do you have anything else to add?" Soundwave shakes his head, allowing another to offer what they have to say. Shockwave also shakes his head, and notes "Soundwave and myself have been working on these solutions together. " Megatron’s expression falls flat and he turns his attention to Shockwave. "Shockwave, you wished to share with us your own theories... Speak." Ramjet shifts his weight back and forth as most of the conversation flies past his pointy head. He shakes his head slightly as he continues to listen. Starscream hears Shockwaves theory. He then smirks as Megatron suggests other theories. Now that the bot does not seem to have any more to offer, Starscream waits for the nod from Megatron for him to start briefing the others. Megatron nods subtly. "Hmmm. Good. Ramjet? Do you care to add something to the discussion?" Megatron asks, almost condescendingly. Ramjet looks at Megatron for a moment and shrugs. "We should wait for the Autobots to make the first move, then strike..." He uncrosses his arms so one fist lands in the other flat had to emphasis 'strike'. "Then, simply capture a few key pieces of their army while protecting our resources." Shockwave turns his one remaining optic to Ramjet, and states "That is a standard raid tactic. It will not solve the problem of the Singularity threatening to tear our planet apart, Ramjet." As monotone as he was, he nearly sniffed derisively at Ramjet. Megatron sneers but smiles. "The simplistic approach, I should have expected." The smile turns into somewhat of a frown. "But we cannot afford to simply let the Autobots run about and make a move for us. Time is a luxury we do not have, Ramjet." He nods, acknowledging Ramjet's thirst for battle in his thoughts. Starscream laughed a little on the inside. That’s why they kept Ramjet around. It was not for the brain but for the actions. Ramjet shrugs as he crosses his arms again. Megatron commands attention of the conversation again. "Is there anyone else who would care to... enlighten us... with plans?" Soundwave glances at Shockwave, then peers at the oddly smug looking Starscream as Ramjet speaks up. "Fact: Allowing Autobots to get there ahead of us not acceptable. Glory must solely be that of the Decepticons." Ramjet looks at Soundwave and grumbles. "Victors write history... who cares how the race is started." Megatron glances at Soundwave. "By the ones who built the engines, Ramjet." remarks Shockwave simply. Megatron intervenes "And squabbling will get us nowhere. Make no mistake - Victory will belong to the Decepticons. Now... Starscream. Your brief, if you please." he says, impatiently emphasizing the 'please' in a threatening manner. Ramjet bows his head towards Megatron as he resumes his usual stance eyeing the other Decepticons on the sly. Shockwave's faceless face is unreadable, as he turns his attention back to Megatron. Wordlessly he then focuses on the Seeker. What idea did HE have? Soundwave naturally is silent, awaiting what the seeker commander has to say. Megatron drums his fingers on his throne, narrowing his eyes at them all. Starscream nods his head. He stands and makes a pose with his hand out holding up a single finger. "Option number 1. We blow up the moon with enough force to push Cybertron off of its intended course. Pros are that we can wait until Iacon is in the debris path and blow it up. The con of this is that future plans to use the moon as a base are offset. We also need to build a shuttle or capture one from the Autobots." He then places up one more finger. "Option two. We can search out the engine room and attempt to take it. There is no doubt that with our military superiority we could take it. The benefit is that the side who controls the engine room controls the planet. The con is that it may weaken our forces against an allied Autobot and Crystal City Alliance." There is a slight pause before he continues on the final option. "The final option would be to cause an implosion of sorts inside the black hole to attempt to seal it. Again we would need a shuttle of sorts and this is not guaranteed to work. Also of the options this one does not grant us any real strength over the others." Megatron arches an eyebrow at this last option, but not in a way the Decepticons would notice. "... " Shockwave considers, then states "Option one is possible. The calculations will have to be precise, and we will require a vast power source to produce such an explosion. Option two is possible: The Decepticons already know the location of the engine room. We merely have to take it after Bludgeon's retreat. " yeah, he was going to mention that "The third option remains as the first; a large power source is required. To counter a black hole, one needs a... black hole." a slow turn of the head focuses on the Emperor. "These are of course, my considerations. They are all plausible." adds Shockwave Megatron sits back. "Soundwave? Any additional concerns?". Soundwave optic band brightens just a hint at the seekers' suggestions. "Issue: Explosion of moon has further issue of causing damage to other than intended target. No guarantee of keeping debris solely focused upon Iacon. Deception held territories may also attain damage." he pauses a moment then continues, "Issue: Black hole may not respond to implosion in a way that can be predicted accurately." Shockwave adds after Soundwave "However, risks of NOT attempting any of these may outweigh the cost of energon and collateral damage. A destroyed planet is 100% unrepairable. Territories can be rebuilt." Megatron stands up, wrapped up in his own thoughts for a few moments, as he begins to pace slowly... Soundwave inclines his head to that, "Fact: Needs of many outweigh damage assessments." Starscream laughs at the concerns. "Shockwave is right. We are going to encounter damage to our territories either way. We might as well attempt to force the most of it on the Autobot lands. So long as we know the attack is coming we can take shelter. " Megatron questions Starscream again. "Starscream. As per our discussion prior... It again would seem that limiting ourselves to just one of these options would equally increase our chances of not seeing one of these plans through... a disappointment you would all not like me to experience." He pauses. Megatron gives this some thought. "At any rate, we require a shuttle to carry out 2 of our options. Ramjet, it appears you will see action after all. In addition, a recon operation is perhaps in order. Soundwave, what of Laserbeak?" he inquires. "Shall we also prepare, as a last resort, evacuation plans Lord Megatron?" asks Shockwave Soundwave nods toward Starscream, then addresses Megatron, "Laserbeak available for recon mission, Lord Megatron." Megatron winces. "An eventuality that would be prudent for us to prepare for, Shockwave." Ramjet lets out a low rumble which might be laugh. "I shall begin planning immediately, M'Lord." He tosses a look at Soundwave for a moment before looking back at the other Decepticons. There is a nod of the head. "The first two options have the most promise. We should focus our forces on gaining a shuttle and a source of immense power to cause the explosion. Then afterwards our forces can go take that engine room. If this planet is salvageable those two scenarios combined would leave us in the optimal position to crush the Autobots." Shockwave turns to Ramjet, and notes "I will send you the details of the last-reported status of the engine room from Bludgeons' failed attack on it." turning to focus once more on Megatron, he adds "We have shuttles I will ensure they are all in working order. Megatron stops before his throne and faces his legion. "Decepticons, we cannot fail. It would be unfortunate to disappoint me, as it is not just your spark that is at stake, but Cybertron itself. Starscream, work with Shockwave in ensuring all goes as planned. Soundwave, I would like you to put a reconnaissance squad together to assist the acquisition of the shuttle." Soundwave inclines his head, "All my charges will assure a successful recon mission my Lord. Will institute immediately upon leaving throne room." Megatron continues, "Additional shuttles will only ensure the spread of our empire across the stars. MY Empire. This should be accomplished whilst wresting control of the Engine Rooms." Starscream nods his head and grins towards the uni-eyed-bot. He then bows slightly towards Megatron. 'You mean MY empire...' Screamer thinks to himself. Megatron dismisses the Decepticons. "Decepticons, you have your orders." Megatron retreats to his private quarters. Ramjet uncrosses his arms as he turns to walk out behind Starscream. He leans towards the Seeker Commander. "I will require two of my fellow Seekers for the Shuttle Raid. I have two in mind..." Soundwave salutes and turns, heading out to find his charges to set them to work.